


Propaganda

by RonniRotten



Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Inspired bythispost
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://pipapatton.tumblr.com/post/185028981368/notalwaysthevillian-pipapatton-so-yea-i)post

Deceit found it odd that Virgil was bright red and pushing a malfunctioning Logan toward the nerd's room. Deceit decided that it was because Logan needed a rest–Virgil wasn't that forceful! Still, he had to wonder what was the cause of such a hilarious upset. Perhaps it was the heat that forced him into a snakeskin patterned Hawaiian shirt, a straw boat hat, and yellow slacks that forced them out of the common area. The hoodie, jeans, and tie would probably put them at risk of heatstroke, so good on them–if that were the only problem.

The sound of embarrassed and admiring giggles traveled down the hall. Oh it had to be something big if those three were malfunctioning at the same time and Patton was flustered. Deceit rolled his neck and steeled his nerves–he refused to break before his darling Roman found out what was causing the commotion.

But as he entered the common area, Deceit knew that his goal was far out of reach. Patton was standing in his way in shorts and missing his cardigan, but the short side didn't block his view. And what a view it was! The prince was posing in a red and white cropped raglan tee with writing on the front, and red booty shorts. The skin covering his taut abdomen was smooth and looked so soft. His prominent hip bones called for anyone and everyone’s attention, 

"Padre, the joke wasn't that funny!" Roman teased with a knowing smirk, leaning forward with a hand on his hip, "Has something else caught your eye?" Patton covered his mouth and giggled harder, his face taking on a pinkish hue. Deceit cleared his throat and smiled coyly.

"Has something yet to catch yours?" he cooed, gaining Roman's full attention.

"Some _ one _ certainly has it now!" Roman chuckled, "My apologies if we disturbed you, mi tesero."

"I am anything but disturbed," Deceit answered with a wink, "But I am curious. What did you say to the puffball?"

"Nothing! He read my shirt–"  _ You are not immune to propaganda _ , "–and then I turned around."

"Not that I don't love this angle, but would you be so kind as to provide that point of view?" Deceit hummed, knowing damn well that he would get a little show out of the performer. That's when Patton bolted, fighting back flustered giggles until he could get to his room and scream into a pillow.

Roman shot Deceit a coy glance and turned, raising a knee and throwing his arms on his head. The sultry sideways glance he shot Deceit went unnoticed at first, but Roman didn't mind in the slightest.  _ Propaganda _ was written across the back of the shorts and he was putting his ass on display. He knew he looked like a snack in this pose, with his shoulders flexed making his shirt ride up and his strong legs bare for Deceit to ogle.

"Do you see now?"

"Yes, but I would love a closer look. That is some propaganda I would love to get behind." Deceit teased. Roman relaxed his arms and legs and turned to face him with a smug smirk.

"I bet you would. Too bad it's not safe."

"There's a vaccine against propaganda, not to worry." Deceit responded and approached the prince. He leaned toward Roman, causing him to swallow thickly, and said,

"But you've convinced me to become an antivaxer." The back of his hand traced the curve of Roman's cheeks, igniting a crimson wave that crashed under his skin.

"There's no vaccine for this kind of in-your-face propaganda." Roman chuckled, taking hold of the hand that burned him to the core. Deceit shook his head and laughed.

"'In-your-face' hm? Oh how I wish it were in mine." he said, wrapping his free arm around Roman’s exposed waist.

"Forward, aren't you?" Roman asked and pressed up against the snake's chest.

"Naturally, darling. I'm not immune–I am utterly addicted, a willing victim. I would love for you to corrupt me with that royal propaganda daily." He tilted Roman's chin up and stared into a pair of smug brown eyes and flicked his tongue across his own lips, unable to look away.

"Really?" Roman purred, "And does it influence your feelings toward me?"

"Not in the slightest." Deceit answered, "You see, you are my addiction, and I fall victim to your smile as easily as your pert propaganda."

"Only my boyfriend can talk to me that way."

"Darling, I am your boyfriend."

"I know, I just love hearing you say it." he hummed and giggled. Deceit’s gaze softened, revealing how utterly smitten he was.

"You are incredibly adorable."

"And you're not kissing me." Roman pouted.

"Oh my! That just won't do!" Deceit gasped dramatically before swooping down and pressing their lips together. 

"By the way,” Deceit whispered against his lips, “You look stunning, my love.” Instead of using words, Roman kissed him again. If Deceit’s love were propaganda as well, Roman would happily fall for his words over and over.


End file.
